Bang, Bang You're Dead
by Pancho1993
Summary: When Tony finds he has a stalker, will the team be able to find out who it is and will the team be able to save Tony from the stalker and also from himself?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay yet another story from me. As many of you may be aware some of my stories are on haitus but I will get round to writing them so don't worry. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters unfortunately. The only characters I own are Luke, CJ, TJ and Cameron (who we be mentioned later) but these are based on some lads from school. **

**Anyway as always enjoy and please review.**

The footsteps were getting louder, closer. No matter how fast he walked they would manage to keep the same speed as him. He was running out of hiding places. _Think, think you know these streets better than anyone,_ he thought hoping to out run the man following him. This wasn't the first time that Tony had noticed he was being followed, there had been a black van outside his house every morning and it had followed him to work. _Damn, they know where I work. _Tony turned the corner and walked into the building where he worked. His footsteps and them of his follower echoing loudly in the deserted lobby, _where is everyone? This is getting weird,_ he walked towards the security point, his follower still following him. He noticed that there was a new guy at the security point and noticed that more people were walking around.

'Hi. I'm Luke.' The guy said. Tony was in no mood to talk. He needed to get away… fast. As he walked past the check point he heard someone shout. He didn't want to turn around, he wanted to get to his office; the one place he was safe. He reluctantly turned around, eyes scanning the lobby looking for his mysterious follower. He saw a man walking calmly over to him. He looked lost.

'Can I help you?' Tony asked calmly, trying not to show that something was bothering him.

'My daughter went missing last night.' The man said his hands fidgeting in his coat pocket. Tony watched carefully.

'Ok. Hang on.' Tony said as he walked over towards a police officer who was walking into the building. Tony spoke to the officer and showed him to where the man was stood; only he wasn't there. Tony looked at the officer as he radioed something to the other officers walking around. The officer whispered something to Tony before walking away; leaving him wondering where the man was and where his follower was. Tony turned back towards the lifts before someone ran into him.

'Sorry.' The man said. Tony realised that it was the man who had asked for his help.

'The officer over there was looking for you.' Tony said pointing towards the officer stood at the door.

'Oh, okay. Thanks for your help.' The man said his tone of his voice changing. Tony stood and scanned the lobby; no one was following him. Tony let out a sigh of relief; he was safe. Just as he was about to get in the lift, he heard shouting and smashing. He turned around and walked towards the security check point. He suddenly noticed that Luke had disappeared, but there were loads of people around.

'Sir, just calm down.' A security guard was saying.

'Don't tell me what to do.' The man said pushing the guard to the floor… hard. Tony walked up to the man and tried to calm him down.

'Look, we can help now what's your problem?' Tony said calmly hoping that he had defused the situation.

'You are.' The man said pulling a gun out of his pocket and pointed it at him. Tony automatically reached for his gun but it wasn't in his holster. The man saw what he was doing and fired. Two shots rang out; one hitting Tony in the shoulder, the other in his side. Tony searched the lobby thinking that maybe his gun fell out the holster. Then reality set in; he had just been shot with his own gun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long wait but this chapter is well worth the wait. Well I think it does. **

**Anyway I'm going to try and update more often and write more. **

**So anyway…**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>He could hear the sirens outside. He could hear people running. People trying to get him to wake up. But he couldn't. No matter how hard Tony tried, he just couldn't open his eyes. He could feel the pain and he remembered what had happened. He heard voices that he knew but before he knew whose voices they were, he could feel no more pain.<p>

'DiNozzo, wake up.' Gibbs looked down at his fallen agent worry etched on his face. Tony lay on his back blood pooling around him. Gibbs looked around the lobby and noticed the worried looks on all the faces. 'Don't just stand there.' As soon as these words left Gibbs's mouth everyone started moving around. He knelt down next the young agent and put his fingers up to his neck. He knew Tony needed help… fast. He could barely feel a pulse underneath his fingers.

'Oh my god.' Gibbs turned around to see Ziva and Abby stood in front of the lifts. Ziva looked down and stared at Tony praying that he was ok.

'Is he…'

'He's alive Abs.' Gibbs stood up and walked over to her before pulling her into a hug. Ziva looked around the room and her gaze fell against the security guard. Luke was leant up against the wall looking down at the blood that was flowing onto the tiles of the lobby.

'And where were you?' Ziva said as she slammed him against the wall.

'I… er… I only left for one minute.' Luke said as he looked into the assassins eyes.

'Well look what one minute does.' Ziva forced Luke to look at the figure on the floor. Tony was getting worse and Ziva knew that. His was finding it harder to breathe and deep down Ziva was wondering whether it was worth him suffering. Ziva released him when she saw the medics arrive in the lobby. She wasn't focused on what they were saying but was looking around at the faces of her fellow colleagues. _Hang in there Tony. _Ziva thought, her head muddled with emotions. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she saw Tony laid on the gurney. He looked so small and so not like Tony. There was too much medical equipment covering him. She walked up to the ambulance and climbed in holding Tony's hand. 'I'm not leaving you Tony and you're not leaving us.' She whispered at the unconscious figure. She could have sworn that Tony eyes flickered but maybe she was seeing things.

'We'll meet you at Bethesda.' Gibbs said smiling at Ziva reassuring her that everything would be ok.

'Ok, Gibbs.'

'Hang in there DiNozzo.' Gibbs said as the medics closed the doors as the ambulance sped off toward the hospital. Ziva sat there staring at Tony with the only noise being the beeping of the heart monitor and the sirens. Ziva felt Tony squeeze her hand before his eyes fluttered open. 'Tony.' Ziva practically shouted. The medic sat next to Ziva sprang into action and was asking Tony a lot of questions.

'Z…Ziva.' Tony said his words barely audible.

'Tony.' She sighed. She knew he was going to be ok.

'Promise… Promise me…. You'll look after… Abby and Gibbs.' Tony said his eyes not moving from Ziva.

'What?' Ziva was starting to worry.

'Just promise me.' Tony said.

'I promise Tony.' Ziva said tears in her eyes as Tony slipped back into unconsciousness. Ziva could hear the beeping of the heart monitor getting slower before it stopped altogether.

* * *

><p><strong>I really hope that you guys liked that and don't want to kill me because otherwise I can'<strong>**t update. Please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. My life has been pretty busy for a while. I have finally left school and done my health and social exam which went pretty well. 15 days til my results so fingers crossed. **

**Anyways... I promised MissMushy that I would give her a shout out so yeah there you go, its only fair seeing as I can only update when I am at yours. **

**Hope you enjoy it :)**

Ziva sat quietly in the waiting room, silent tears slowly staining her face. It had been 10 minutes. 10 minutes since Tony had arrived at the hospital. 10 minutes seemed to go forever. She flipped her cell open and started to punch in Gibbs's number. _No, he'll be driving. _Ziva closed her cell and walked towards the drinks machine to get another coffee. She got out some money and suddenly realised that her hands were shaking. The money fell to the floor before Ziva slid down the wall sobbing uncontrollably. She suddenly became aware that she was being pulled into a hug. She looked up briefly to see Gibbs kneeling next to her and holding her in a hug.

'How is he?' Gibbs said calmly trying not to scare her.

'I...I don't know… w...we got here 10 minutes ago but...' Ziva looked at Gibbs properly and realised that he was just as scared as everyone else. Gibbs helped her up and they walked over to the chairs and sat down all awaiting news on Tony. Ziva closed her eyes and leant up against Gibbs before falling into a restless sleep. Abby leant up against Tim and started crying into his shirt.

'What if he's...' Abby said breaking the silence that was between them. Tim held Abby closer as her sobs became louder.

'Tony wouldn't. I won't let him.' Gibbs said putting a reassuring hand on Abby's shoulder, being careful he didn't wake Ziva in the process. They feel back into the horrible silence that made them more scared. The clock was the only noise that could be heard except from the doctors and nurses walking around. Gibbs looked at the clock. 1 hour had passed since Tony was brought there. He looked at Tim and Abby who had fallen asleep curled up against each other and then down at Ziva who had tear tracks on her face from the amount of crying that she had been doing. The door swung open and Ducky walked in, walking straight past them and towards the nurses' station.

'I'm looking for Anthony DiNozzo.' He said, his voice firm but understanding. The nurse turned around and looked at him.

'I'm afraid that we don't know anything just yet.' The nurse, Faye, said. Gibbs overheard this statement and walked over to where Ducky was stood in 2 long strides.

'**You don't know anything. It's been 1 hour. Surely you must know something.**' Gibbs shouted slamming his hand down on the desk.

'I…I…' Faye didn't know what to say, she had never dealt with anyone like this before.

'**This is supposed to be a hospital. You're supposed to know things like this.**' Gibbs shouted louder before looking over to see that everyone else was still asleep.

'I'll go and see what I can find out.' Faye said smiling at the two men stood by the desk. She walked of after Ducky gave an apologetic smile.

'You didn't have to scare the young lady Jethro.' Ducky said watching as the anger faded from Gibbs's face.

'I know… I'm just…'

'Worried about Anthony? We all are Jethro.'

'I'm going to get some coffee.' Gibbs said before walking of leaving Ducky alone with the rest of the team that were still sound asleep. Minutes passed and Gibbs came back with two cups of coffee. He sat down next to Ducky and watched the others making no noise so they didn't wake. A door flung open and Gibbs flinched at the fact that it was so squeaky. He looked over at the team who stirred before he realised that a doctor was walking over to them.

'Are you here for Special Agent DiNozzo?' The doctor said. They all stood up and nodded eagerly.

'Yes. Is he ok?' Gibbs said watching the others shake slightly.

'I'm afraid I have bad news.' The doctor said.

**Allrighty who liked that. Im so sorry for giving you a cliffhanger but hey... I'm apparently a cruel person. **

**Anyone who wants to guess what the bad news is, is welcome. Anyone who gets closest to it will get a shout out next chapter.**

**Anyway please review, they make my day (or night) depending on when i recieve them. **


	4. Chapter 4

Gibbs sighed and sat down watching as the others followed his lead. Ziva leant up against Ducky while Tim held Abby as tightly as he could. Their faces showed no emotion what so-ever. The doctor sat beside Gibbs and looked at them all before speaking.

'I'm Dr. Jay Thornton, I was in charge of Special Agent DiNozzo's care. Anthony was seriously injured…'

'Tony.' Gibbs growled. 'It's Tony.' Gibbs put his head in his hand waiting for the news to come. He knew it wouldn't be good but he just wish it didn't have to come.

'As I was saying, Tony was seriously injured. When they brought him here his heart stopped twice. We tried everything we could but I'm afraid there was nothing they could do. I'm sorry.' Jay stopped talking and was met with sobs from Ziva and Abby. Ducky and Tim held them closer and tried to reassure them that everything would be okay.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

He walked down the corridor dressed in a doctor's coat so people wouldn't be suspicious. His hand held onto the cold object that sat in his pocket waiting to be used. He knew that as long as he did his job TJ could do his. He stopped and peered around a corner. Five people sat there crying over their dead friend. He smirked as he pulled out the object, getting ready to create a diversion. He walked out from the corner and fired five shots into the air. What he didn't count on was the three of the five people to be armed with weapons.

'Drop your weapon!' Gibbs shouted at him.

'What, this weapon?' CJ replied back before pulling the trigger and firing more shots.

'Ducky, get Abby somewhere safe.' Tim said looking back briefly to see Ducky nod and quickly help Abby up and lead her away.

'Woah. Everyone stays, until I say otherwise.' CJ said as he pointed the gun at various different people. 'Now, I have to wait until some business has been taken care off.'

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

TJ walked slowly down another corridor to where his target was currently positioned. He looked up at the sign; Operation Room 5. _Perfect. _TJ leant against the door and could hear monitors beeping and people shouting orders at each other. He slowly opened the door and saw various doctors working to save the life of his target. _They should just let him die. He ruined everything and now he'll pay._ TJ walked into the OR before calmly talking to a doctor.

'Sorry to disturb you, but his work colleagues are asking to see how he is.' TJ said a smug spread on his face, even though no one could see it.

'Just tell them that its going well.' The main surgeon replied over his shoulder.

'Of course.' He took one last look at the man laid on the table. _Soon you will pay. _TJ walked out of the OR and took of the mask and walked into a storage room. He grabbed a bag that was on the top of the shelves and pulled out a Desert Eagle and stuffed it in his pocket. He walked back into the OR where the man's condition had gotten worse. He knew that now was the time to act. He lifted the gun and fired a few shots, smashing some of the machines in the process. TJ walked up to the main surgeon and held the gun to his head. 'Let him die and no one else gets hurt.' TJ muttered.

'No it's my job to help people.'

'He doesn't deserve it.' TJ spat. He walked over to the other side and placed the gun on the man's chest. What he didn't see was a nurse quickly escape from the OR and run toward the waiting room. She ran straight into the waiting room and saw CJ pointing a gun at people. She noticed that three people had guns and were wearing badges. She quickly walked over to them.

'There's a situation in OR 5 where Special Agent DiNozzo is.' She whispered loud enough for Gibbs to hear.

'He's alive?' Gibbs questioned never taking his eyes of CJ who was slowly turning around.

'He is for now, but he won't be if you don't hurry. There's a guy with a gun saying he deserves to die.' The nurse was holding tears back as Gibbs looked at her and then at Tim and Ziva.

'You two go and deal with that, I'll hold the fort.' Gibbs said. He watched Tim and Ziva slowly back away.

'No. No. NO! I said everyone stays here.' CJ said as he took a step closer to Ziva and Tim who had stopped in their tracks.

'We…erm… we…'

'Take one more step and I swear I will pull the trigger.' Gibbs said through gritted teeth.

'You wouldn't.'

'I would.' CJ took a step closer to them before a gunshot rang out and everyone started running in different directions. Gibbs walked over to where CJ had fallen after getting shot in the shoulder. Gibbs kicked CJ's gun away before handing him over to the other feds that had appeared. 'He's all yours for now.' Gibbs muttered before running towards the OR where Tony was. They looked through the window and saw TJ hovering the gun above Tony's chest. Gibbs slowly opened the door just enough that he could get the barrel of the gun wedged, so he could see what was going on.

'Wait, so Tony is alive?' Tim asked. Gibbs looked at him before staring through the gap.

'Yes, McGee, he's alive, but not for much longer if we don't do something.' The sound of a gunshot made everyone jump and Gibbs stormed into the OR.

'Drop your weapon!' Ziva shouted.

'Never going to happen.' TJ said as he fired more shots. Ziva managed to get some of the people to safety while Gibbs tried to calm down TJ. TJ looked at Gibbs and held the gun closer to Tony's chest. 'How much does he mean to you?'

'He's a good agent. One of the best.' Gibbs said his finger twitching on the trigger.

'How would you feel if he died?' TJ had a smirk plastered across his face. Both Tim and Ziva approached his from each side.

'We'll be lost without him.' Ziva said looking at Gibbs and Tim who nodded.

'Oh too bad.' TJ pulled on a piece of cable, before all the machines surrounding Tony stopped bleeping and were silent. The room was silent before two gun shots rang out and all was silent again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys, me again. Just a quick note to say that I have updated the other chapters because I wasn't happy with the bad guys names. But anyway please enjoy as always.**

**Just a word of advice... Tony is kinda having an out of body experience.**

Tony opened his eyes slowly; blinking a few times at the ferociously bright lights before he adjusted to them and re-focused his gaze on Gibbs. It was only then did Tony know something was wrong when he saw doctors and nurses trying to save his life. He looked around at the shocked faces of the team. Tim and Ziva were huddled in a corner tears falling down their faces while Gibbs was stood against the wall holding the gun belonging to TJ. TJ was sat against the wall while a nurse checked him over after Gibbs shot him in the leg. He smirked as he watched the doctors try and save the life of the agent.

'This isn't happening.' Tony turned and stared at Ziva and Tim who were on the verge of tears. 'Oh no.' Tony muttered as he became fully aware of what was wrong. He walked towards the table and stared down at himself. Tony could feel himself becoming stronger but at the same time he felt himself growing tired of fighting every time something happened, losing Kate was the last straw and he couldn't take it anymore. Suddenly his vision greyed as he took one last look at Gibbs before everything faded into blackness once more.

When he next woke, everything was silent within the white room; he couldn't feel any pain within his body so he had to be dead right? Tony walked over to his lifeless body and put his hand over his heart. He couldn't feel anything, no emotion, no feelings, nothing.

'Am I dead?' Tony said as he faced Gibbs. Only the high pitched beeping of the heart monitor broke the silence. He realised that no one could hear him. 'I'm dead.' Tony muttered as a few tears fell down his face.

'You're not dead Tony.' Tony recognised the voice and tried to see who it was. All Tony saw was a bright light before someone came into view. He stared at the figure before he was fully aware of who it was.

'Kate?' Tony questioned as if he couldn't believe that she was stood in front of him. Tears strolled freely down his pale face. 'God, I missed you.' He walked up to her and hugged her like he never did before that fateful day.

'Missed me so much that you have a fish named after me?' Kate said as Tony pulled away from the hug. Tony smiled before looking around at all the commotion in the room. He didn't know what to do or what was happening so looked back at Kate for advice.

'Kate, what do I do? I'm dead and I'm scared.' Tony said as tears slowly trickled down his face. Kate looked at him and hugged him as he sobbed louder.

'Tony, you're not dead.' Tony shot his head up and stared at Kate. 'You're not dead but you have to make a choice. Stay here or go back to them.' Tony followed Kate's gaze before his eyes landed on the team still stood around him. Tony walked over to them and studied each one of them; he knew they couldn't hear or see him but he still wanted them to let them know he was there somehow. Tony stood beside Gibbs and watched as the doctors trying to revive him.

'So how do I choose?' Tony said as he watched Kate study each of the team members.

'They haven't changed.' Kate said as she looked at McGee and Gibbs. 'I just wish I was still there.' Tony noticed that Kate had a few tears falling down her face.

'We're good you know. We know we have you looking after us.' Tony said with a smile. He grabbed her hand and stared at her. 'Kate, please tell me what to do.' Tony pleaded as he watched the team, still unmoving but their attention on the lifeless body of Tony. 'What happens if I stay here?' Tony whispered as he stared at the floor.

'Tony, the team have already lost me, they can't lose you too.' Kate said as she forced Tony to look at her. Tony shook his head and stared at her.

'But my mom, will she miss me?' Tony whimpered as he fought to hold the tears back.

'She loves you and misses you but like me she's always in your heart, but Abby needs you, Gibbs needs you, they all need you. You don't want who did this to you to get away with this do you?' Kate watched as Tony shook his head again before the whole room went white and Tony and Kate were all alone.

'Where did they go? Kate what's happening?' Tony panicked as he could no longer see the faces of the people who cared about him the most.

'Now you have to make your decision. Tony you cross that line and there's no turning back.' Kate said as she watched him pace the room.

'I need more time to decide.' Tony shouted.

'You don't have any more time Tony. You're dying and there's not much time left.' Kate shouted back as Tony fell to the floor. He noticed that he felt tired and started to worry.

'Tell them to stop.' Tony said to Kate before the whiteness disappeared and the OR came back into view. Tony couldn't watch as they tried to save him because deep down he knew he was dead. 'Kate, tell them to stop. I can't fight it anymore.' Tony said as he stood up and walked towards Gibbs while Kate walked towards the doctor.

'Tony are you sure this is what you want?' Kate said, checking that Tony had hopefully changed his mind.

'I'm tired and can't fight it anymore.' Tony said as he watched the doctors. 'I'm sorry Gibbs, I thought I was stronger than this but I'm not. Look after Abby and everyone for me. Don't worry Gibbs I'll be with mom and I'll be happy.' Tony said as a tear fell down his cheek. Kate whispered something to the doctor and he stopped what he was doing. Everyone seemed to hold their breath as they hoped for a response from Tony. Tony could feel himself getting stronger but he was also fading from the world he was in. The high pitch beeping carried on even though he was fading, hoping that he was going back but deep down knew he was officially dead. Tony watched as Gibbs turned to him and smiled sadly before he fully disappeared and was in an in between world trying to find a way back before it was too late.

'It's okay Tony, you're safe now.' Tony heard both Gibbs and Kate say at the same time.

**Oh, did I just do that? I feel very mean for some reason. **

**Well, what decision do you think Tony took?**

**Please review. :)**


End file.
